


Bliss

by SkyFireForever



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: A morning for Pierre and Natasha
Relationships: Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Kudos: 27





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> There were no smut fics for Pierre and Natasha, so I wrote one

As Natasha awoke, the first thing she became aware of was the comforting weight in the bed beside her. She rolled over, a fond smile gracing her features as she watched her husband, studying the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. He was so peaceful when he slept, even as he snored like a large bear. She giggled softly to herself, placing her head on his chest so she could listen to his thundering heartbeat. 

It didn’t take long for him to awaken, his eyes fluttering open to fixate on his wife’s face. He smiled at her, as if he couldn’t believe that she was the one sharing his bed. He reached up to cradle her face in his large hand, his thumb brushing against her skin. “Good morning.” He greeted, his voice gruff from sleep. 

“Morning, Pierre.” Natasha reached up to plant a kiss to his lips, smiling against them. The hand that wasn’t resting against her cheek moved up her body to hold her side, pulling her closer to him. They kissed long and slow for a long while, just happy to embrace each other and to get lost in the feeling of holding one another. 

Feeling a bit daring, Natasha nipped at Pierre’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp sharply. He pulled away from the kiss, eyeing his wife with nothing but love in his eyes. He pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his hips, sitting firmly atop of him. He leaned up to capture her lips again, deepening the kiss. It was still slow and gentle, the two of them getting lost in each other yet again. Pierre’s hands came to rest against Natasha’s hips, holding her in place as they kissed over and over again, Natasha’s hands on her husband’s shoulders. 

“Natasha…” Pierre breathed her name like a prayer, breaking away from her lips so he could leave open-mouthed kisses down her neck, his tongue worshipping every inch of skin he could reach. He pulled at the bottom of her nightgown, helping to lift it up and over her head before tossing it to an unseen corner of the room. She was bare underneath, leaving her breasts exposed to both him and the cold air of the room. She shivered slightly, but trusted Pierre to make her forget about the cold. 

He ducked his head to suckle and kiss at the skin of her chest and breasts, one large hand reaching up to squeeze at her small mound of flesh. She gasped, allowing her head to fall back and her eyes to flutter shut as Pierre took care of her. His tongue darted out to swipe across her nipple, causing her to gasp sharply, her body pressing closer to his mouth in search of warmth. She bit her lip as a wicked idea sprang to mind. 

She began to rock down, grinding against Pierre’s clothed body, seeking out friction between them. Pierre grunted and paused in his movements, his mouth falling open in a slight “o” shape. He released her breast and his hands found their way back to her hips, moving along with her each time she rocked against him. He breathed deeply and pulled her off of him, laying her down against the mattress. He sat up and crawled over her body, kissing her deeply for a moment before sliding down her body and pushing her legs apart. 

Natasha easily allowed her legs to fall open, waiting with bated breath for what Pierre would do next. She was not left disappointed. He dove between her thighs and began kissing the skin there, with each kiss growing closer and closer to where she wanted him most. When he licked a stripe over her entrance, she gasped and her hips arched up, but Pierre held her down with his large hands. He took his time with her, licking and kissing and preparing her before dipping his tongue inside of her. 

Pierre wasn’t the best at what he did, he was clumsy and awkward and too enthusiastic, but Natasha appreciated him all the same. She closed her eyes and let out small, choked off moans as Pierre thrusted his tongue in and out before bringing his attention to her clit, licking and sucking before resuming where he left off inside of her. He rejoiced in tasting her, in bringing her pleasure. He eventually brought his hand to his face, sucking two large fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them in order to ensure they were properly lubricated. 

He removed his fingers from his mouth and slowly pressed one into his loving wife, listening to her gasp and moan softly for him. His hands were large and despite how many times they had done this in the past, she still needed preparation. He pressed his finger inside of her, moving it slightly in and out, sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. He carefully added a second, stretching her out to the best of his ability. His thumb gently massaged her clit, causing her gasps to turn into moans and whines. 

When he was certain that she was fully prepared, he removed his fingers, earning him a petulant whine from the woman beneath him. He shook his pants off, kicking them clumsily aside, struggling a bit with one of the legs. He spat into his hand and stroked himself slowly before lining up with Natasha’s entrance. He carefully slid inside her, grunting as the head pushed its way inside. She was still so tight despite all of his careful preparation. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. So he slowed, despite everything in him screaming at him to keep pushing, to bury himself within her completely. He waited until she nodded before pressing in fully. 

He panted, holding her close to him and pressing their foreheads together. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, looping her arms around his neck. He looked down at her, his heart full to bursting. He began to move, slowly rocking in and out of her, his fingers hard at work pleasuring her. He began to increase his speed as she adjusted to him, thrusting in and out. He began to shake the bed with the force of his thrusts, holding onto Natasha’s hip with his free hand. She gasped and moaned, her hips coming up to meet him each time. 

She called his name with his thrust. “Pierre. Pierre. Pierre.” She chanted over and over again. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her cheeks, anywhere he could reach. “Pierre, I’m gonna-” She choked off and Pierre redoubled his efforts, fucking into her forcefully while his fingers rubbed at her clit. She gasped brokenly, tears of pleasure in her eyes as she tightened and spasmed around him. He thrusted once, twice, thrice more before spilling deep inside of her. 

He panted, pulling out and rolling beside her, pulling her close so that she was resting against his chest. She was breathing heavily, clinging to him as though he was her lifeline. He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her head, thinking about just how lucky he was. 


End file.
